Fame
(JD)|mode = Соло (JD)|pictos = 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/BO/Remake) 95 (Broadway)|kcal = 24|dura = 3:33|nowc = Fame|perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Fame" исполнителя (Кавер-версия в игре исполнителем In the Style of Irene Cara) доступна в Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (В виде DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now, и Just Dance Unlimited. Танцоры Женщина танцор с оранжевыми кудрявыми волосами. Она носит красную обрезанную футболку, светло-оранжевые шорты, оранжевые леггинсы, оранжевую и красную теннисную обувь, и светло-оранжевые браслеты, и гетры. Ремейк В ремейке танцор одет в розовую футболку и длинные штаны. Её волосы теперь жёлтые, и её браслеты мангово-желтого цвета. Её головная повязка теперь розовая вместо красного, и её штаны выглядят немного светло и слегка шёлково Задний Фон The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flashes to the beat of the song or the dancer s dance moves. The light effects are similar to Jin Go Lo Ba. -''post'' The spotlights flash more, and the floor is checkered, with its squares flashing intermittently. The wall contains shiny particles, a better disco ball and some green rays that light up whenever Fame! is sung. Remake In the remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. Золотые движения There are 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. The fourth Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Появления в Мэшапах Fame ''появляется в следующих мэшапах: *Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Captions Fame appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Throw It Up Trivia *''Fame'' это самая первая песня исполнителя Irene Cara. **Также, это первая песня исполнителя The Girly Team. *The routine for Fame was used in the trailer for . * Fame is one of two songs in with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That’s the Way (I Like It). * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara, but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * The pictogram sprite shows that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or that their slam emblem is more abstract. * On and following games, Fame is credited to The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. *''Fame'' is the only song from to appear in Mashups. * The song makes an aperrence in Video Killed The Radio Star, as well as raise her hands when the coach does. Галерея Видео Официальное Аудио Fame - Irene Cara Тизеры Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Геймплеи ''Main Series'' References Site Navigation Категория:Легкие песни Категория:Изнурительные песни Категория:Песни в Just Dance